


The Best Thing I Ever Did

by itsyourgirlspooky



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourgirlspooky/pseuds/itsyourgirlspooky
Summary: Japan Labor Day with Natsuki and Anon, aka a day filled with silly little banter.





	The Best Thing I Ever Did

**Author's Note:**

> twice - the best thing i ever did
> 
> hi high!! i'm actually so sorry for leaving y'all for one month without anything here. writer's block and school emerged from the darkness to give me one hell of a bad time. but i'm on holiday rn so expect more writing from me soon!!
> 
> also. this absolutely sucks but i tried to make it as fluffy as possible hhhhh; this is actually my part of a writing collab with someone on amino. i was supposed to write the first part so here it is, i guess? drop in your constructive criticism so your girl doesn't have to write angst all the time to write decent stuff. uwu

Natsuki's mumbling something incoherent that Anon can't understand. She's currently standing in front of the fireplace, hands reaching out to feel the warmth of the blazing fire, magenta eyes fixed on the bright flames. Anon frowns, wondering if Natsuki is cold. He's just about to curl his fingers around a nearby mug when the girl lets out an indignant huff.

"Anon," she calls out, hands on her hips. "Do you think we need any more firewood?"

"I don't think so," he answers, shrugging his shoulders. Natsuki's brow only furrows even further at that.

"Don't be unsure," she sighs, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. "You're the one who insisted on an actual fire instead of, oh I dunno, turning on the heater."

"But it's a little more festive this way!"

"A little more festive my ass," Natsuki retorts, though there isn't any sort of bite in her words. A small, fond smile instead forms on her pale complexion as she shakes her head. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Love me until my dying days," he quickly quips, making his way over to the girl and wrapping an arm around her ever so small frame.

"Gross." She sticks her tongue out at him, almost childishly, but nonetheless snuggles up to him, immediately attracted to his very inviting body warmth. "You're a sucker for being cheesy, eh?"

"Well, at least I'm not emotionally constipated."

Natsuki smacks his arm away, Anon too busy laughing at his own joke to even care. She crosses her arms over her chest, fuming, nose scrunched up in that adorable way that never fails to make Anon coo.

"Jerk!"

"But I'm your jerk," Anon says through his laughter. Natsuki just shakes her head once more, already too used to his teasing. For a moment, Natsuki wonders if this was what Anon must have felt like back in high school when she was the obnoxious one (she blames her awful tsundere persona she stills has to this day) and Anon being the poor guy to put up with her. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Unfortunately. Now, if you excuse me, Anon, I have some cheesecake to bake because I actually care about the others dropping by soon."

"H-hey! I care too!" Anon cries out, hazel eyes comically widening in mock disbelief as if he were accused of some unspeakable crime. Natsuki is practically cackling at his expense, merely giving him a wink before sauntering over to their kitchen. Anon can hear the clanging of pots and pans as the girl prepares all the tools she'd need for the no doubt absolutely heavenly baked outcome. Determined to get the last laugh, Anon follows after all the racket Natsuki's making to find her crouching in front of the oven, toggling around with the temperature.

"I was serious about before," Anon explains upon Natsuki looking up and raising an eyebrow at his sudden appearance. "You're a bit too uptight about this stuff, don't you think?"

"That's only how you see it, Anon. If you ask me, I'm just trying to not leave a shit impression on the girls like now, as I'm currently refusing to let you take any step further into the kitchen. Don't try to deny it, I know that look in your eyes."

"What? Is it wrong for a guy to want to help out his girlfriend?"

"If that guy's name is Anon, then yes." 

"Oh come on, Nat, what did this Anon guy ever do to you?"

"Somehow make a cake explode in the oven and once added food poisoning instead of food coloring into my frosting."

"Vinegar is not food poisoning."

"It is if you mix it with green tea and sugar. That was absolutely disgusting, Anon," Natsuki retaliates, making a face to prove her point. She's no longer focused on the boy, getting up from her previous position to open up a cupboard and rummage through it, blatantly ignoring her boyfriend. When it was clear that Natsuki wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon, Anon makes a small noise of disappointment, shoulders slumping as he retreats to a seat at the dining table nearby. 

"You're cruel, Nat," Anon complains, tucking his arms under his chin. He tilts his head slightly - a habit he picked up from Natsuki - as the pinkette measures and weighs all her ingredients. "The cruelest woman I've ever met."

"That's not what you said when your mom banned you from watching anime for a week," Natsuki replies coolly, causing Anon to stutter in the form of a failed rebuttal. Her lips form a smirk of triumph while she pours some milk into a bowl, doing her best to suppress herself from bursting into laughter. Anon glowers, his very few brain cells reeling in pursuit of a good comeback for whatever Natsuki will say next. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Nope, you've just captured my heart."

Now it's Anon's turn to smirk. Natsuki suddenly chokes on air, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks, nearly spilling her bowl's contents all over their clean kitchen counter in a futile attempt of regaining her composure.

"What are you? A five-year-old?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking this to you, Miss Decorates-Her-Cupcakes-with-Kiddy-Decorations?"

"Says the guy who I caught drawing for the kōban down the street just this morning."

"You're impossible to poke fun at now," Anon huffs, half-smiling and half-pouting, cheeks puffed out slightly. Natsuki giggles, ditching the act of slowly stirring her mixture over the stove fire to stroll over to where Anon is.

"Won't that burn?" Anon asks, very clearly perking up as he points over to the now abandoned bowl.

"Won't you ever learn to give up?" Natsuki shakes her head, a fond little grin gracing her features as she does so. Once she was right next to the boy, in one swift motion, she plants a chaste kiss to Anon's forehead. 

"Woah, the tsundere makes the first move," Anon teases, the corners of his mouth crinkling in satisfaction. Natsuki rolls her eyes, reaching her hand out to ruffle his hair.

"I'm your girlfriend, dummy," Natsuki murmurs in a force of habit sort of way, but as she strides back to her spot in the kitchen, there's a nice pleasant sort of feeling somewhere in her bones. And maybe a part of Natsuki wants to turn right around and flash him a smile in return, just as much as another part of her really wants to get this cheesecake done properly. 


End file.
